Cuddly Lullabies
by Winter Midnight
Summary: Chloe chooses some rather unconventional sleep medication at her Aunt's insistance.


Cuddly Lullabies 

"Chloe, you are not seriously buying that." Tori said with a look that spoke volumes. I clutched the item in my hands protectively, as though it had heard Tori's comment.

"Actually, yes I am." I answered with a smile, gazing down at the bundle in my arms.

She placed her hands on her hips. "I thought we were here to get some _real_ medicine, not that…that…thing!" Tori exclaimed exasperated. I shrugged my shoulders; to me what I'd picked up was real medicine. "I think this will work, it's cheaper then the medicine anyway." I retorted, reminding her of the fact that we were on the run and money was scarce. Besides, the last sleep medication I'd had was back in the safe house and I _really_ didn't want a repeat. Not that Tori knew that of course. She rolled her eyes, but didn't comment as we made our way over to the cash register, glancing at me as though what I was buying defied all logic. The woman smiled as she scanned my purchase, considering I was fairly small in size she probably didn't think there was anything weird about me buying it at all. "Would you like a bag?" she asked.

"Yes, she would." Tori answered for me, as my mouth had opened to respond. The woman sent a brief glance to her but made no comment as she packed the item in a bag. I thanked her, and we left the store. However, the minute we were out, I stopped carrying the bag as normal and scrunched down the plastic handle so I could cradle what I'd brought, though I didn't take it out the plastic. We were opening the door to the car when Tori finally noticed. "For goodness sake Chloe! It is not alive!" I didn't answer as I clambered in after her.

Kit arrived a few minutes later with the food we had originally come to the mall for, considering hotels didn't exactly accommodate for a growing werewolf's appetite. "Good to go?" he asked after turning the key in the ignition. We nodded, before the car lurched forward and we were on our way back to the latest hotel our bizarre little family were staying in. Derek, Simon and Aunt Lauren had opted to stay behind in the rooms when they had discovered me; Tori and Kit were journeying to the mall on a food run. Simon because he was sketching, Aunt Lauren because she was tired (she was still adapting to being on the run) and Derek…well Derek had wanted to come to make sure I'd be safe. However I had wanted to keep my purchase a secret from him, as despite what Tori had thought before the trip, I had gotten exactly what I had come for. So after much convincing, Derek had agreed to remain behind, his instincts alerting him to the fact his dad would know what to do if we ran into trouble.

The hotel loomed above the car as we pulled into the parking lot and came to a stop. Kit was the first one out, walking quickly to the back of the car to grab the few bags he'd accumulated. I pushed open the car door and as one foot made contact with the ground, a sudden squeezing pressure around my elbow caused me to fall back onto the seat. Turning my head, I saw Tori's fingers encircling my arm. My gaze snapped up to hers in question. "I'd hide your thing if I were you." She said quietly, darting glances towards the main doors. "Why?" I asked confused. Her face split into a grin. "What if wolf-boy gets jealous?" I giggled in response actually making it out the car this time with Tori emerging from the opposite side. Slamming the doors, we trailed after Kit and as we trundled into the lift ready to get to our floor, I whispered conspiratorly to Tori, "What Derek doesn't know, won't hurt him."

* * *

Everyone was asleep, I was sure. Tori's soft snoring, though she would never admit to it, created the soundtrack to this night, while Aunt Lauren shifted about in her sleep causing the sheets to rustle gently. Finally.

Carefully, I leaned over the side of the bed, and pulled out my insomnia cure still encased within the plastic bag. Gently, I reached in and gradually pulled my new companion out, my smile as I did lost to the darkness. My new cuddly toy was cradled in my pale hands as I shifted under the covers and held it to me, my cheek pressed against the soft fur. I sighed as I felt a longing for the real thing, for my cheek to be pressed against _that_ fur, feeling the tremble as breaths moved in and out, inhaling the smell of the forest, and feeling the steady pounding of his heart. But Derek was in the adjoining room with Simon and Kit, probably already asleep and thus I had to make do with this substitute. Being on the run from Lyle house and our adventure at the safe house, had caused me and Derek to usually drift off to sleep lying next to each other and he eventually became the reason my horrifying nightmares and sleep deprivation stopped. However, after all that we were caught one morning by Aunt Lauren lying next to each other in the same bed. The fact we were fully clothed didn't seem to register and even though we explained (after she had calmed down), she refused to believe it, muttering about science and medicine and how it was completely illogical that Derek's presence was giving me a good nights sleep. Therefore we were banned from sleeping next to each other. Derek had agreed, because he didn't want to rile my aunt up further, but I could see in his eyes he wasn't happy about it. I wasn't either, but gritted my teeth.

The next night, I had the last laugh. Derek had been segregated to his room, and I had restlessly fallen asleep. Vivid images of raising legions of the dead, forcing them to carry out my wishes as I reigned above them on a throne of gravestones and a crown of thorns, haunted my head. Tori and Aunt Lauren had woken me up because apparently I was thrashing, screaming and whimpering. After making sure I was alright, Tori had immediately gone back to bed, turned over and went back to sleep. Aunt Lauren had continued to look at me with a frown marring her features, but didn't say anything. As she moved away, I had seen a figure in the open doorway, leading to the guys' room. Derek stood in the doorway, glaring hard at my Aunt, but when he saw me looking his expression softened, and reassurance flickered in his eyes. I smiled at him and he smiled back before Aunt Lauren shooed him out the room. I had slept soundly the rest of the night.

So the following morning, my aunt had decided I needed to get some form of sleep medication. And now I was hugging it tightly. If I couldn't have Derek at night, I could have a substitute. I snuggled into my cuddly animal and was just closing my eyes when a creak reached my ears. Adrenaline began pumping through my system and I could hear my heart echoing in my ears. My eyes remained shut as a shadow cast over my form. A slight dip indicated that whoever or whatever it was, was now sitting inches away on my bed. _At least it's not a ghost_ I thought hazily adrenaline clouding my head. The figure leaned forward just as I inhaled. The smell of forests, trees, nature, earth mingled together along with the underlying male scent flowed through my head and my body slowly relaxed. Derek was here.

A soft pressure skimmed the length of my cheek, and I realised Derek was tenderly brushing his fingers down my cheek in reassurance. Yet just as he reached my jaw, the movement stopped. His hand left my face and my skin felt cooler. A soft tug, and a rush of cold air hitting my body made me realise Derek had pulled the covers down to my waist. I felt more mild tugging, this time at my cuddly toy as Derek seemed to examine it as well as he could while I had it in a tight grip. I decided it was time to "wake up" and fluttered my eyelids, opening them completely. Derek hadn't noticed, he was now intently examining my cuddly companion's tail. I shifted a bit to alert him to the fact I was fully conscious, and his glinting green eyes snapped up to meet my face.

"Chloe?" he whispered, half hopeful. Probably hoping I was still half asleep. I decided to play innocent for now.

"Derek? What are you doing here? Aunt Lauren…" I trailed off. I swear he blushed, but due to the darkness I couldn't see very well.

"Well you see…it's because…what happened was…" I blinked rapidly. Derek was struggling for words. _Derek_. He let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm here because I didn't want a repeat of last night. You don't know how difficult it was Chloe, having to listen to you cry and whimper. I had to make sure you were alright, so I stood in the doorway. I couldn't get any closer because Tori and Lauren were in the way. I wanted nothing more then to reassure you, tell you it would be alright but your Aunt shooed me away before I got the chance." My lips erupted into a smile. Hearing something like that from Derek was rare, and a warm feeling spread through me. "So, how would being here prevent a repeat?" I asked confused. The area around his cheeks seemed to darken. He ran his fingers through his hair and scratched the back of his head. "Erm… well I hoped that your brain might subconsciously react to me being here, and that…erm you would sleep the whole night." He muttered quietly. I laid there for a second in silence processing that information. Words couldn't describe the emotions rushing through me; no one had really done anything like that before for me in my old life. "I'll just go," Derek mumbled, mistaking my silence for something else. As he began to move off the bed I leapt on top of him, causing me to end up in his lap with my arms around his neck and my face buried in his shoulder. Hesitantly, one hand wrapped around my waist while the other stroked my hair. "Thank you." I whispered, knowing with his enhanced hearing he could hear my words. His cheek rested on top of my head. "You're welcome," he whispered back, pressing his lips to my hair before pulling back. I lifted my head off his shoulder, but made no effort to move from his lap, where Derek's arm was still wrapped around my waist.

"Now it's my turn." Derek grinned. "Chloe, why exactly have you got a cuddly black wolf in your bed?" I quietly laughed.

"Think of it as my substitute cure for nightmares. Seeing as I couldn't get a cuddly Derek from the store, I went with a black wolf instead. You're my nightmare cure Derek, we both know it, but as my aunt doesn't accept that logic and insisted I get sleep medication well…this was the only cure I could see that would work." I shrugged smiling. Suddenly I found my lips were being attacked, and I struggled to keep up. Derek's moved against mine coaxing me to reciprocate, which I did intensely, running my fingers through his hair as the arm around my waist crushed me closer to him. A few seconds later we reluctantly parted in order to breathe. I had a feeling my cheeks were flushed and my hair was a mess, but Derek seemed to be in the same situation, with a large grin lighting up his face.

Slowly, he eased me back down onto the bed and my eyes widened. Derek sensing my expression stated "Chloe, it's three in the morning. I think it's time we actually got to sleep." I nodded my head, and began making myself comfortable when I realised Derek was still hovering around the bed. "Aren't you staying?" I asked deliberately making my voice small and sad. Derek shifted a little, like he was having an internal struggle. Finally, he stopped, sighed and walked round the other side and crawled into the bed. Clinging to my cuddly wolf, I turned over and faced Derek, snuggling into his side. "Now I have two wolves to keep me company," I grinned. Derek rolled his eyes. He kissed my forehead, and whispered

"Goodnight Chloe," before softly humming _Daydream Believer_. My eyelids closed and I nuzzled the black wolf before drifting off to sleep with one hand on Derek's waist.

Needless to say, my Aunt was not impressed the next morning.

* * *

_There you have it, my first Darkest powers fanfic. I personally think it's a bit OOC, but that might be because I haven't read the books in a while. _

_Another thing I'd like to point out is I'm not American, so I don't know American terms all that well. Is cash register right? Please review and tell me if there are any mistakes in the terminology. _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
